


blue nails, red faces

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran, The Power Station (Supergroup)
Genre: Best Friends, Laughter, M/M, Nail Polish, but could be shippy if you want idk your needs, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John helps Andy paint his nails before a photoshoot.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	blue nails, red faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Tash. i couldn’t resist this little plot bunny, so here you go! inspired by a photo of the Power Station, where Andy has blue nails.

“Johnny? Could you come in here quick?” Andy calls from his dressing room. He’s sitting by the vanity, a brand new bottle of blue nail polish sitting in front of him.

He would be lying if he said he’s not intimidated by it. He’s new to all this stuff; he’s starting to wish Nick was here to help, since he’s much more experienced than any of them with cosmetics.

John comes barreling in seconds later, raising a brow at Andy from the doorway. “Yes?”

“I need your help,” Andy says simply. “Get over here.”

John complies, crossing the room and standing behind Andy. He looks at him through the mirror, admiring his luscious locks, all done up for their upcoming photoshoot. He looks good. He always does somehow, even when they’re out all night and he’s on one of his benders.

He sits down next to him, straddling the bench. One of his knees is touching Andy’s, but he doesn’t mind it. They’ve become even closer since they started the band; their bond strengthening as they became best friends.

“Has Nick got anything to do with this?” John chuckles, eyeing the nail polish on the vanity before him.

Andy grabs it and hands it to him. “Surprisingly no. Can I trust you to not totally fuck this up?”

John whistles lowly. “Can’t promise I won’t, but I’ll give it a shot.”

He twists off the cap, setting the bottle back down again. He then takes Andy’s left hand, starting with his thumb. The first stroke comes out smooth; John finishes the nail without incident.

“Hey, maybe you’re good at more than just slapping the bass. Who knew?” Andy enjoys poking at John, but it’s all in good fun.

John laughs, a contagious hearty sound that fills the room. He almost messes up the nail he just finished as he moves the brush, dipping it in the bottle again. “Excuse you, I’m good at a lot of things.”

Andy rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Shagging random women, getting wasted, dodging questions in interviews...”

John coats his middle finger, the blue color complimenting his skin tone. “Fuck off,” he says, with no venom in his voice. His face reddens, whether it’s from embarrassment or something else, Andy isn’t sure.

He watches as John finishes off his last nail, then switches to his other hand. He’s surprised at how steady his hands are. He almost makes this look easy.

“How are you so good at this, seriously?” Andy asks after a bout of silence between them.

“Nick Rhodes,” John says his name with a smile, “that’s how.”

“Hmm, what else has he taught you over the years?”

They both burst into a fit of laughter, John drawing away so he doesn’t fuck up the remainder of Andy’s nails. Both of their faces are red; their reflection in the mirror proving so.

John takes a moment to compose himself before he answers. “A lot. I’ll leave it at that.”

“Oh, gross,” Andy remarks, watching John paint over the last bare nail.

“Shut it, you love us.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Johnny.” Andy does, but he won’t give John the satisfaction of knowing. Not now, anyway. “Hey, these don’t look half bad.”

“That settles it, I’m quitting music and opening a salon!” John exclaims, capping the polish, but not before he almost knocks the entire thing on the floor.

Andy laughs, throwing his head back. He doesn’t know what he’d do without him, all jokes aside.


End file.
